My once upon a time poems
by impureevilregal
Summary: A collection of all the poems I'm writing for Once Upon a Time from this point onward. Enjoy!
1. If only

I'm in a daze  
>it's getting late.<br>Claw my way through.  
>I must look for the thing I have forgotten most.<br>If only I could remember what it was.

I'm confused.  
>It's dark outside.<br>Just like in my soul.  
>I can't find where I'm supposed to go.<br>The only thing here is a gaping hole.

I was so foolish.  
>I though I could have a happy ending.<br>But I was wrong.  
>And now it is to late for me.<p>

I'm in a daze.  
>So confused.<br>I don't know where to go.  
>In my heart,<br>I close my eyes.

At last I understand my path.  
>I remember.<br>The person I once was.  
>She's the key to breaking this cage I made.<br>If only I could find her.

If only.


	2. heartache

My heart is wounded,  
>soon I will die.<br>But I do not mind,  
>for at least it's back inside.<p>

So long I've been without it,  
>I barely remember how it works,<br>but now I can feel it.  
>I can feel the hurt.<p>

I can feel the remorse,  
>I can feel the regret,<br>it hurts deep inside,  
>but I do not mind.<br>For it is my conscience,  
>for once back inside.<p>

I can feel the love,  
>so long I've gone without.<br>Oh what have I done to her though?  
>My darling Regina,<br>I see now.

I never loved her,  
>at least not before,<br>and finally it is rushing in,  
>I can finally believe in her.<p>

But now it is late,  
>the clock is striking twelve,<br>and then I fall.  
>Maybe she didn't love me after all.<p>

**A poem from Cora's point of view about what she felt after getting her heart back. The last line is in reference to the fact that Regina was the one that put the heart back in, and Cora ended up assuming that Regina had done it on purpose because she was fearful for Henry's life. Just a little headcannon. **

**As usual, I own nothing.**


	3. Queen of Nothing

She wears her crown upon her head,  
>sitting by her apple tree.<br>No one else to be found,  
>her only place of peace.<br>The place of solitude,  
>the only place she belongs<br>the apple tree that she'd had since she was young.

A prisoner to the palace,  
>it never really belonged.<br>Yet here it was.  
>Sitting there caged.<br>Not where it was born to be.  
>Sitting in her place of solitude.<p>

A small smile rests on her lips,  
>as she picks the fruit from the tree.<br>She doesn't want to leave this place.  
>It's her only joy.<br>The only place where she can forget.  
>She can pretend in these moments<br>that her loss at never hit.

The crown upon her heads sits like a weight,  
>she's supposed to be queen,<br>but she knows it's just a trick.  
>She's the queen of nothing.<br>Can't even control herself.

The wind blows through the tree,  
>whispering through the leaves.<br>It is serenity.  
>But soon it will fade,<br>just like the love she has lost.  
>And she will go back again.<br>Her heart still broken.

The queen of nothing.


	4. Enough

I wonder if I'll be enough.  
>Wonder if I'm true.<br>If I'm right.  
>I'm Evil.<p>

Wonder if it's enough.  
>falling to my knees.<br>Imperfection.  
>Never be enough.<p>

If it's enough.  
>Show me know.<br>My failures are devouring my heart  
>little more every hour.<br>I can't believe.

It's enough.  
>You've showed me that now.<br>I don't want to be them.  
>I am myself.<br>Regina Mills.

Enough.  
>I was enough.<br>Keeping myself by my side.  
>The evil Queen caster of endless night.<br>She is me.  
>My imperfection.<br>And I'm not throwing her away.


	5. No amount

I'm lost, will you find me?  
>Because I can't find myself.<br>Endless amounts of suffering.  
>Pain that I have caused.<br>Under my skin,  
>a monster lays in wait.<br>Destroy everything of love.

It will never be enough,  
>no amount of suffering cast upon me.<br>The evil queen's accursed reign  
>all amounts of suffering.<br>They visit me.  
>Nightmares of all kinds,<br>delight in my pain every night.

No amount is enough.  
>Every amount I have caused.<br>Lost in endless disaster.  
>A swirling storm inside.<br>Perfect mess.  
>Help me, I'm a monster.<p> 


	6. Neverending

Man of the sea,  
>pirate between realms,<br>the man with only one hand.  
>His other arm ended in a hook.<p>

He knew true love's touch,  
>but then it was lost,<br>And it made him bitter.  
>He was bitter.<p>

He did horrid deeds,  
>Killed many men,<br>did his very best to get his revenge.  
>Rumplestiltskin, the dark one,<br>cause of his pain.  
>Killian wanted his death to bring.<p>

Hundreds of years,  
>never aging at all.<br>Living on Neverland,  
>the land forbidden to adults.<br>A pirate, a thief,  
>searching for his end.<p>

Searching for a dagger,  
>a way to kill the dark one,<br>he didn't care about anyone else.  
>Not anyone but himself.<br>As he searched for revenge.

A man of the ocean,  
>sailing the seas,<br>ever floating in his vessel,  
>never winning,<br>never ending.

Just a pirate of the seas.


	7. On and On

Nothing is normal here  
>Even the cement has seen magic's curse,<br>created by a heart,  
>ripped out in vengeance's name.<br>Cold hard heart,  
>cold hard ground,<br>where is what you know now?

Every single day it's the same,  
>the same leaves fall,<br>the same people smile,  
>and the same ones weep.<br>The cement never breaks,  
>it never changes.<br>Created by cold blood,  
>never changing,<br>simply going on and on.

A curse was cast,  
>and here they are now<br>trapped in the same world.  
>Day after day,<br>still the same,  
>on and on,<br>waiting for cracks in the cement on the ground.

But they never come.


	8. then invent something

There's an invention for everything,  
>something that gives light without fire,<br>a way to move without a horse,  
>something that amplifies your song.<br>But there is nothing here that I really need,  
>I can't find it anywhere.<br>Not here, and not back home.

I want a way to stop my magic,  
>a way to take away this curse,<br>it gives me so much,  
>it controls so much,<br>I don't like it,  
>I want it gone.<p>

But this world has nothing for it.  
>They don't think it exists,<br>oblivious to the pain,  
>and to the sacrifice.<br>They have addictions sure,  
>but they aren't the ones that take away your soul.<p>

So why is there no cure for this madness?  
>Something should have been invented,<br>the curse gave me happiness,  
>I would have it again,<br>if only I didn't have to use magic to get it.

I used to think it so good,  
>but I was reviled for it.<br>At first I didn't care,  
>but it has destroyed me,<br>and there is no place to go.

For I still harbor it,  
>deep inside my soul.<br>Even if it isn't used,  
>it's still there, isn't it?<br>I still takes away my being,  
>and I can't find a way back from it.<p> 


	9. The veil

Look at that smile,  
>the perfectly created mask.<br>It hides the hurt girl inside,  
>a veil of evil protects her,<br>so that she is not damaged.

She used to be whole,  
>but then she broke,<br>shattered like glass,  
>she couldn't quite hide the cracks.<br>Or glue them together again.

Now she dances dirt,  
>she dances it into the snow,<br>hoping to turn it brown,  
>and even black if she's lucky,<br>so then it can be;  
><em>Just. Like. Her. <em>

Every day it's the same,  
>cruel words like knives and swords,<br>the veil never taken off.  
>She's long forgotten who she used to be,<br>all she is now is the evil queen.

As she clings to what can not be,  
>and tries to fill the hole<br>it only grows bigger,  
>and then it consumes all.<br>Until all that's left is a veil,  
>and some dirt that hadn't yet been danced into the snow.<p> 


	10. Dear Henry

Dear Henry,  
>how have you been?<br>I never see you anymore,  
>it's been so long that you've been gone<br>I wish you would come back to me.  
>Of course you won't,<br>I know that now.  
>I'm only the evil queen.<p>

Dear Henry,  
>Did you have a fun birthday?<br>I know I wasn't invited,  
>but that's okay I understand.<br>You didn't want me to ruin it,  
>I've never been good at parties.<br>Your Grandparents wedding is proof of that.

Dear Henry,  
>did you know that I love you?<br>It's been forever since I've seen you last,  
>you haven't let me in,<br>and I've never pushed.  
>I don't mind though,<br>I did the same thing to my mother.  
>It is only fitting after all.<p>

Henry,  
>i'm sorry that I came,<br>I missed you too much,  
>being without you so long caused great pain.<br>I know I've disturbed you,  
>I shouldn't have come.<br>I just hoped that you would miss me,  
>your first Mother's love.<br>But it's okay,  
>I understand.<br>This won't happen again.

Dear Mom,  
>Did you know that I still love you?<br>I'm sorry that I shut you out.  
>I was confused<br>but I know better now.  
>You aren't the evil queen,<br>at least you aren't to me.  
>You are my mother,<br>please come back to me.

Dear Mom,  
>why haven't you answered my calls?<br>I hope that everything's alright,  
>though I believe it might not be so.<br>Why aren't you answering?  
>Don't you love me still?<br>Or have you moved on  
>like everyone told me you would?<p>

Dear Mom,  
>Do you know that I miss you?<br>I'm a teenager now,  
>4 years since I've seen you last,<br>yet I can't seem to forget.  
>Emma's been taking care of me,<br>and I love her too.  
>Still I hope that you will come back to me,<br>I miss you.

Mom,  
>what happened to you?<br>I came to check myself,  
>to long it's been since we've last met,<br>and I understand it now.  
>you were sleeping,<br>you didn't think that you would ever wake,  
>a curse designed out of pure hate.<br>Why did you do it?

Dear Henry,  
>I'm sorry that you see me like this,<br>if it is really you.  
>I hope it doesn't hurt to much,<br>but I didn't want to bother you.  
>I know that you don't love me anymore,<br>but I couldn't quite bear it.  
>Maybe one day I will wake up again,<br>but still... I doubt it.


	11. With all my heart

I gave my heart away,  
>I did it with my all.<br>I let myself believe in happy endings,  
>well look where we are now.<br>See the darkness everywhere?  
>No light here,<br>my soul gone.  
>Darkened until it simply left,<br>taking my heart with it.

Can you remember what it was like?  
>Before I decided to strike,<br>before I destroyed it all?  
>Because I can't.<br>I don't remember what it was like,  
>living in the light.<br>What was it like without taint?  
>Still having a whole heart.<p>

This place is empty.  
>Just the same thing again.<br>The evil queen's happy ending.  
>But even then it doesn't exist.<br>No happy endings,  
>no true loves kiss.<br>Just another brush of darkness,  
>the night's tender touch.<p>

I'm drowning in it I think,  
>though I'm not quite sure.<br>How can I be,  
>if I don't remember what I was before?<br>I loved and I lost,  
>but I did it all true.<br>It was with all my heart,  
>that my life was ruined.<p> 


	12. Long live

I see no light,  
>not anywhere around me.<br>There are no candles,  
>no nothing,<br>_can't keep out the night. _  
>Just me all alone,<br>with shards of glass,  
>scattered around me<br>_it is coming.  
><em>Broken like the dreams I once held dear.

What was it like?  
>Back when there was still light,<br>and I wasn't this void  
><em>Getting closer<br>_where all good things die?  
>What was it like when I wasn't trapped,<br>stuck in my own trap filled with regret.  
><em>Almost here. <em>

Here I am.  
>You see here the end of me,<br>as I hold onto my broken dreams  
><em>I can feel it's touch<br>_the end of all that is dear,  
>the end of my sanity,<br>the very hope I once held crumbling.  
><em>As it enters my soul<br>_I crumble along with it.  
>How was I complete to begin with?<br>Wandering with no direction,  
><em>and then I die<br>_a hole that can't be filled.  
>Instead of a heart a black piece of coal.<br>Air where my soul should be.  
><em>Long live The Evil Queen. <em>


	13. Come in

Come in, come in  
>I have nothing more to hide,<br>at least from you,  
>the one who destroyed my life.<br>We've known each other from the beginning,  
>and now it's nearing the end.<br>It only seems fitting  
>that you be the one who watches my death.<p>

I have plans,  
>and they will work this time.<br>Though they rarely ever do work,  
>this one just might.<br>Fate seems intent on causing me pain,  
>and so I give into it's wishes.<br>So come in my enemy,  
>and rejoice.<br>For I will plague you no more.

You know this is your fault, right?  
>You did this to me.<br>I let you in,  
>I let you enter,<br>and then you told my secret,  
>you told my mother,<br>and turned the universe against me.

But it's okay.  
>Because was going to happen anyways.<br>So come right in,  
>like you did all those years before,<br>because my dear Snow,  
>the show's about to begin,<br>and I don't want you to miss it.


	14. The beating of my darkened heart

My heart beats quickly,  
>a reminder that I still have it.<br>A good thing to,  
>for I long had forgotten about it.<br>Such a strange thing knowing.  
>A strange thing knowing that I have a heart.<br>Though the people think otherwise,  
>I know better.<p>

It is a pleasant sound,  
>the pounding against my chest,<br>a darkened piece of coal,  
>to compliment my dress.<br>For that is what my heart is now,  
>I am confident of that.<br>How could it be anything else,  
>when I am the mistress of death?<p>

I am glad that I have it,  
>to know what I've lost.<br>Without the dark heart,  
>I would be lost.<br>I need it with me,  
>always by my side,<br>for without it I have no anger,  
>and I need my vengeance on Snow White.<p>

It beats on,  
>still inside my chest.<br>I think it will remain there forever.  
>A way to fill the void,<br>the endless hours,  
>silence around the room.<br>Those periods of time  
>where no one talks,<br>and no one whispers.  
>Silence.<br>Complete silence.

The life without sound gives you time to think.  
>Without the noise,<br>you can concentrate.  
>Hours of silence,<br>with only your thoughts.  
>Thoughts of death and darkness,<br>and plots of vengeance.  
>Only the darkest for the most evil of minds.<br>For that is what I am.

I am evil,  
>but it's okay,<br>because my heart is back,  
>and I don't have to think.<br>I can live in my insanity,  
>and try for happiness.<br>My dear stepdaughter's head,  
>will sit on a platter.<br>I want that so much,  
>I can not even think,<br>but the beating of my darkened heart,  
>it soothes me.<p>

Perhaps I shouldn't kill her right away.  
>Maybe I should take her heart,<br>lock her away.  
>No one to talk to,<br>and nothing to do.  
>Only her thoughts,<br>which will turn to hate,  
>and make her cruel.<br>Oh dear stepdaughter,  
>I can barely wait.<p>

Revenge is upon us,  
>and with it: the end to your legacy.<p> 


	15. You soon shall meet

Listen closely, do you hear her arrival? It is coming ever quicker, an end to the beginning, a finality to this fairytale that has gone on far to long. It is perfect timing, for you see; I was about to strike back. You almost missed it but you are right on time. My crown is on my head once more. Soon, you Snow White, will be a pile of dust on the floor. Listen closely. She is almost here. The evil one is coming. A sorceress that all have feared. You know her, and you know her well. The Queen who is evil. Of course, you think that I am her, don't you? Oh yes, you do. Poor fool. I almost regret it. Almost. You destroyed me, but I'm still here. Regina still lives on. But she is dying, an empty shell with a darkened heart. Oh look, I am her aren't I? I've nearly forgotten. It is probably better that way. Soon she will be dead once and for all, and I will be the only one left. Right now I, no we are two. But soon it will just be me. Soon I will be only one. And you have a front row seat. Here, it is coming. Your destruction. A life on endless misery. The evil queen you soon shall meet, watch out, she's deadly. 


	16. Say goodbye

I died when you did, so long ago. 40 years have passed since that night in the stables. I loved you more than myself Daniel. You were my all. But now you are gone, once and for all. For 40 years I have been a zombie, trying to come back to life. I tried to succeed. I tried to bring you back. True love was all that I had left, even then. Until that was gone to. I tried to bring you back; I tried so hard that I thought the effort would kill me. Not that it did, nothing is ever so simple as that for me. The longing for you once more grew stronger, and so did my need for revenge. Until it finally consumed me, and there was nothing left. That girl I used to be was gone. I was, and am, no longer the one that you loved. So now that you've said it, it is time to do what I've long postponed. Finally it is time for me to say goodbye. I will do as you asked me, I will find love again. And soon I will be happy, just as you asked. Still I know, it won't be the same. You are still in me Daniel. You aren't going away. Though the evil queen was hated, she still loved. Just as I love. Just as I love you. Goodbye Daniel. I will always love you. 


	17. Nevermore

They tell me that I will never be enough, and though I have denied it for so long, I realized now that it is true. I am nothing more than a failure. Just a poor, miserable existence, Never will I be enough. I try sometimes. I try to believe that I am worth something, but deep in my heart, though I try to convince myself, I know that deep inside, I will never be worth anything at all. I was queen. But even with the crown on my head I was nothing. It seems as if I am a failure at even being a failure. I am evil. But I wasn't a good villain. It wasn't enough. My very being wasn't enough. Forevermore will I be nothing, nevermore will I have a happy ending. never will I let myself love again. Forever I will live alone in darkness. Forevermore, nevermore, See what I have become? Even my Mother's dying words are a lie, an attempt to console her only child. She told me that I would have been enough, But it was all alive. never will I be enough. never. never. never. nevermore will I be happy again. 


	18. I did it to myself

When a hero sacrifices their life,  
>that is it.<br>Their life is gone,  
>their flesh has started to rot.<br>It might be sad,  
>it may be somber,<br>but that is it.  
>It is finality.<br>It is over.

But, for a villain, their life is so must more.  
>In order to get what they want,<br>they sacrifice more than flesh and bone,  
>they damn themselves, to succeed.<br>Instead of rot in their muscles,  
>it is a cancer in their souls.<br>It constricts them,  
>surrounds them,<br>and destroys them to their very cores.

And then, as if only to mock their sacrifice,  
>the hero's come,<br>and they act as if they have not a one vice.  
>They destroy the villain,<br>and along with their soul,  
>their body rots.<br>A sickeningly sweet smell,  
>the smell of two deaths at once.<p>

You might say that they deserve it,  
>but I know better than that.<br>For does the evil queen,  
>the one who's name screams their very nature,<br>not know the very nature of evil?

It lures you in,  
>with its sweet lullabies.<br>It promises you power.  
>It says that you will be happy,<br>that it is the right thing to do.  
>But of course, it isn't.<br>It is all just a lie.  
>And you have damned yourself twice over,<br>the true tragedy is always the villain,  
>most especially the one who's story is neglected.<p>

Just like mine was.  
>All they call me is evil.<br>They speak not of the words I said,  
>or the fact that I didn't really do it to myself.<br>But of course I did.  
>I did it to myself.<br>I destroyed myself.  
>Only because I was a fool.<p>

Happy endings are null and void.  
>My life but a sacrifice,<br>to prove that sad and sorry point.


	19. The heart of the matter

Sweet silence, perfect misery,  
>betrayal, secrets, eternal agony.<br>Burning fires, and darkened hearts.  
>All of this I know of.<br>All of these things I have done to myself.

I darkened my heart,  
>and then it grew only darker.<br>It tainted my everything.  
>I was my own destruction.<br>I was the heart of the matter.  
>Magic came to me,<br>it tamed me to it's touch.  
>And then it forced me,<br>to do what it wanted.

I did it in silence,  
>my heart bade me to do so,<br>for it was already darkened,  
>and I never even knew.<br>Oh sweet silence  
>my old friend.<br>You stopped me from whispering,  
>the plans of dark magic.<p>

Next came the misery,  
>I was happy to see it.<br>For I was already the queen,  
>I was already far too tainted.<br>I was happy to have it,  
>my dearest companion.<br>And so I kept it with me,  
>so that I may have someone to talk to.<p>

I betrayed many people,  
>it was all part of the plan.<br>How was I supposed to avoid it,  
>when I was a royal?<br>No one ever stopped me,  
>and I thought it was simply what queens would do.<br>I never realized that it was out of fear,  
>or that I wasn't truly their queen.<p>

I've kept many a secret,  
>not one have I told.<br>I never wanted to,  
>for that, I knew, would ruin people.<br>I should know.  
>It was a told secret that ruined me.<p>

The fires all burn,  
>each and every one of them.<br>Each fire burns inside of me.  
>A furnace of turmoil,<br>always there,  
>never leaving.<br>It might be maddening for some.  
>But not for me.<br>For I enjoy them.  
>They are my humanity.<p>

And last came the agony,  
>the final weight on the scales.<br>It dragged me down,  
>the the deepest pits of my own personal hell.<br>All the while,  
>I thought I had been good,<br>but the darkness was smart.  
>It let me know the truth,<br>but not until I was done being it's tool.

For the heart of the matter is,  
>I am but the evil queen.<br>That is all I ever will be.  
>But that's okay.<br>I don't mind.  
>Because I'm a villain,<br>created by darkness's most tempting design.

Of course I'd go back to it,  
>who wouldn't?<br>It comforts me,  
>it holds me close.<br>I am it's pet,  
>and it my master.<br>Magic is my only weakness,  
>and my only strength.<p>

And there you have it.  
>there it is.<br>You now know the truth.  
>You now know the heart of the matter.<p> 


	20. Lethal

Death seems to follow her everywhere,  
>no matter where it is she goes.<br>Both her friends and her enemies have felt it's touch.  
>The queen has left a trail of it wherever she goes.<p>

First when she was young,  
>her lover died.<br>True loves kiss can break many a curse,  
>but as she soon found out,<br>it can not reverse what might just be the worst curse of all.  
>Her mother killed him,<br>and so she became the queen.  
>It was his death that started it.<br>And only another death can end it.

Then, many a year later,  
>her husband died.<br>Killed by a snake,  
>a viper from Agrabah,<br>blamed on the genie taken in by the king.  
>Because she hated him.<br>So he was taken in by her venomous stream.

Next came her,  
>though she never really died,<br>she might as well have though.  
>Because she had died inside.<p>

Then came the masses,  
>large piles of bodies littered the roads,<br>she hated them all because they couldn't help her.  
>She wanted vengeance,<br>wanted it more badly than she thought was possible.  
>And so she blamed them all,<br>rather than the one that was responsible.

Then came her father,  
>she ripped out his heart,<br>and killed him because she was his daughter.  
>She needed it to cast her curse,<br>which only brought that much more death.  
>The trail of destruction didn't stop.<br>It only grew larger.

Next came Graham,  
>the first in many years.<br>He had to go,  
>for he had stopped loving here.<br>And she never really could forgive that.  
>And so his heart was turned to dust.<p>

Then came Henry,  
>her dearest son.<br>That was the worst death of all.  
>But of course, it didn't last for long.<br>He came back to her,  
>still not loving her.<p>

But his life caused the death of another.  
>Her dearest friend,<br>Maleficent.  
>She died after being trapped for twenty-eight years.<br>Simply because Regina stopped caring for her.

Then came Daniel,  
>for though he was already dead,<br>he came back to her.  
>But she couldn't get that lucky twice.<br>She had to kill him,  
>otherwise he would kill her and her son.<br>His final words were to love again.

After that her mother came.  
>She had thought her already dead.<br>But she wasn't,  
>and she came back for her daughter.<br>She didn't want to trust her mother,  
>after all, she had destroyed her life.<br>But Daniel's words still resounded in her heart.  
>And so, she decided to trust.<br>And it ended up with her mother's death.  
>Her blood on her daughter's hands.<br>She too had final words for her.  
>"You would have been enough."<p>

More deaths came after that,  
>and though she had know each person well,<br>she had stopped feeling the sting after a while.  
>Her mentor's death phased her a bit,<br>but it didn't last long.  
>No longer did she feel any pain.<br>Because she had felt it too much.

She didn't feel remorse any longer,  
>for she had known only regret.<br>Sorrow and pain, her only friends.  
>Death, wasn't a friend,<br>nor was it a foe.  
>It was her herself. <p>

She was lethal,  
>and she still is.<br>The trail of destruction always follows her,  
>no mater where it is she goes.<br>Fatality after fatality,  
>no longer does she remember.<br>Even her own death is but a blur.  
>So long she's been dead,<br>she has forgotten life.  
>Not that she misses it.<p> 


	21. Manipulation

Too long I have remained afraid.  
>For far too long I have allowed myself to be manipulated.<br>I let them control me,  
>I did everything that they asked.<br>Just a pretty marionette.  
>But no longer.<p>

They manipulated me.  
>They controlled me.<br>They tricked me like nothing else ever could.  
>And I listened to them,<br>I did it all without a second thought.

I became queen for them.  
>I gave up everything for them.<br>I cast a curse for them.  
>I because everything I swore I never would,<br>All for them.

And I thought it was right.  
>I thought that it would make me <em>happy.<br>_But it never did.  
>All I got was a curse full of revenge,<br>and it left me **empty. **

They tricked me,  
>but no longer will I let them.<br>I have seen the way they work,  
>I know their ways,<br>I'm on to them.  
>So next time they approach me,<br>the next time that they try,  
>to turn me into an evil monster,<br>I won't let them. 

Instead I will manipulate them.  
>I will destroy them,<br>I will make them feel endless agony,  
>I will make them regret everything.<br>Because they did it to me.  
>An eye for an eye.<br>A tooth for a tooth.  
>They took something from me.<br>And so they will get it ten times worse.

Manipulation is key.  
>It will bring me victory.<br>And I will never again feel regret.  
>Because I know,<br>I always know,  
>that I was made into this,<br>by them.


	22. In the End

I sacrificed it all.  
>I tried to find my happy ending.<br>I cast a curse.  
>I darkened my heart.<br>I even created a void within.  
>I did everything that they asked.<br>but in the end,  
>In the end,<br>It doesn't even matter.

Worthless, useless.  
>I'm not happy here.<br>All I get is hatred,  
>All I send is anger.<br>They destroyed me,  
>and I let them,<br>and in the end it was pointless.  
>Everything was pointless.<p>

I nearly died,  
>several times over.<br>I gave up my son,  
>and nearly died of the despair.<br>I thought he would love me more,  
>but he never did.<br>Just a bit more proof,  
>that nothing ever works for me in the end.<p>

I gave up everything.  
>I saw my true love once more,<br>but it was pointless,  
>because I had to give him up.<br>It was bad the first time.  
>When I watched him die.<br>but this time,  
>Oh yes this time,<br>It was ten times worse.  
>Because I killed him myself.<br>In the end,  
>seeing him didn't matter,<br>because in the end,  
>he was still dead.<p>

Just like I am.


	23. I am Both

Fire and ice,  
>Darkness and light.<br>Wind and water,  
>earth and thunder.<p>

All these things,  
>nothing in common.<br>Yet still they work together,  
>to create something that is called beautiful.<br>But of course,  
>it can not be the same way for me.<br>I can not be good.  
>Because I am also evil.<p>

Just because someone does immoral deeds,  
>does it make them immoral?<br>If I do good things,  
>Does it not cross out the evil?<br>Is the snake considered bad,  
>if a different serpent bites?<br>Or are they considered different?  
>Because they are not the same.<p>

Maybe people are the same way.  
>You can not expect only the heroic to change.<br>Villains are evil at times,  
>This I will not discount.<br>But that doesn't make us always one thing,  
>some things that we do are good.<p>

If a fire burns down a forest,  
>Does it make fire bad?<br>Does it mean that it can not keep you warm?  
>Or is it both good and bad?<br>Answer me that,  
>And then say why I can not be both?<p>

You see the world in black and white,  
>You say that there is only darkness,<br>and only light.  
>Only night and only day,<br>But answer me this.  
>What about twilight?<br>Is that not both?  
>So why can I not be both?<p>

I am the evil queen,  
>This I must admit.<br>But, just because I am the evil queen,  
>Can I not be Regina as well?<p>

For in the end,  
>I am not dark,<br>I am not evil.  
>I am not light,<br>I am not good.  
>But rather I am grey.<br>Rather I am human.  
>Rather I have only myself,<br>I will not let myself be influenced,  
>by either side.<p>

Because I am both.  
>I am all.<br>I have done things both moral and immoral.  
>And I will not be judged,<br>simply because you believe something,  
>especially if that something is wrong.<p> 


	24. Wondering

I suppose that you are wondering.  
>Wondering just why I gave you my heart.<br>Why not someone I've known longer?  
>Why not Snow, or Emma, or my black guard.<br>Well the answer, my dear thief,  
>Is a rather simple one.<br>You already had it,  
>You were already holding it in your hands.<br>Just not in a way that you could see it.

I love you Robin.  
>I will deny it if you ask me,<br>I will every time you do.  
>But I love you.<br>Yes Robin, it really is quite true.  
>I have fallen under,<br>And you have brought me up.  
>Lifted me up,<br>Even in unrequited love.

Quite the thief you are,  
>stealing from the queen,<br>Not that you could help it,  
>Any more than I could help being me.<br>I think that I have known since we met.  
>From the very first time.<br>You were the one for me.  
>Can you see the desire in my eyes?<p>

It is a darkened mess,  
>And you hold it in your very hands.<br>If the witch,  
>My wicked sister,<br>Someone does find you,  
>Then please give it to her.<br>I don't want to lose you,  
>Just like I have lost everybody else.<p>

But if you refuse,  
>Noble idiot that you are,<br>Then please kiss my heart.  
>Kiss it, before she takes yours.<br>I want to know what you lips feel like.  
>I really, really do.<br>I need to feel it,  
>If it is but once,<br>Before you die.  
>Your heart crushed to dust.<p>

My heart is darkened,  
>Yet you are not repulsed.<br>You are different than the rest.  
>That is why you are my friend.<br>We are not more than that.  
>And I know that we never will be.<br>Because, Robin Hood,  
>You are a thief.<br>And I, the evil queen.

The Dark Queen,  
>The Witch,<br>The scourge of the lands.  
>The title matters not,<br>It has the same effect.  
>Still though,<br>You see it not,  
>You are different than the rest.<br>You trust me Robin.  
>And I trust you back.<p>

So, there you have it.  
>Your answer is here.<br>You have my heart,  
>And your instruction are clear.<br>So run away from me,  
>Do it swiftly please.<br>Spare me the agony,  
>Of losing thee.<br>Just as I have loved,  
>I have lost too much.<br>I will scare you with my love.  
>So now,<br>Please stop your wonderings.


	25. Fighting

I had a fight again.  
>This time it wasn't with Snow.<br>It wasn't with Emma or David either.  
>Not Ruby.<br>Not Granny.  
>No, the fight was with myself.<p>

The queen came out today.  
>She tried to destroy what I have worked so hard to build.<br>But I fought her,  
>and I succeeded.<br>I kept the darkness out.  
>They didn't know though,<br>they didn't even notice.

Rather, I am the only one who knows.  
>They don't feel this inner battle field.<br>Be the queen says one half,  
>but the other says to be good.<br>One half loves them.  
>The other wants them dead.<br>I do believe that I am going mad,  
>from all of these voices in my head.<p>

Madness consumes all,  
>and this battlefield is full of it.<br>My brain is a war,  
>my true self verses my conscience.<br>But the queen has magic,  
>the queen has manipulation,<br>how can I withstand that?

I want to succumb,  
>no matter how hard I fight.<br>I can't defeat myself.  
>I will not win this fight.<br>They don't believe in me anyways.  
>I will always be the evil queen.<br>Wickedness and sorcery.  
>That is all that I will ever be.<p>

So I'll stop the fighting,  
>I will let them destroy me.<br>The queen will have victory,  
>for she is royalty.<p> 


	26. Hear me break

Let the willow weep,  
>Let the snow fall in spirals.<br>Let everything stay the same.  
>It is only the universe.<br>Only my universe.  
>Only my everything.<p>

Can you hear me break?

I am only a human after all.  
>I bleed, and I bend.<br>And sometimes I break.  
>Just like now.<br>I. Broke.  
>Just as I knew I would without you.<p>

I am to be queen.  
>Just as my name demands.<br>But, I don't want to be her.  
>I want to be yours.<br>Why did you leave me?  
>Why did you have to die?<br>If only I was stronger,  
>our love could have survived.<p>

But it didn't.

Here I am.

All alone, surrounded as I am.

Lost, and without you.  
>Yes, I broke.<br>So why has nothing changed?  
>I want it to burn with me.<br>Burn with me in the flames.  
>Anger. Revenge. Loathing.<br>Dark thoughts.

Very dark.

But it only makes sense.  
>Because I have no light.<br>Not anymore.


	27. Start Over

p style="text-align: center;"This world has nothing left for me. br /I have no /I have no love. br /I have nothing,br /though I now wonder if it is even that. br /I strongam /strongnothing. br /I am filled with emptiness,br /something I loathe to the brim. br /So I will change it. br /For what good is evil without freedom? /p 


	28. Why

p style="text-align: center;"I am the evil queen. br /I am Regina just as well. br /So why can I not be both? /p 


	29. Red

It is the color of blood.  
>The color of rage.<br>The color of anger,  
>the only thing I am.<br>The only thing that keeps me grounded.  
>The pain that I feel pushed onto others.<br>It is the color of my regret,  
>and of my desires.<p>

It is the color of hearts,  
>that I crush in my hand.<br>All but mine,  
>are that special rose color.<br>Mine is dark.  
>Very dark.<br>Darker than the night.  
>Mine is special.<br>Theirs are still... innocent.

It is the color of roses,  
>a flower I'm none too fond of.<br>For they are laid upon graves.  
>The grave of my Mother,<br>dead by my orders.  
>The grave of my Father,<br>I still feel my hand in his chest.  
>The grave of my Lover.<br>Daniel, who is dead by my love.  
>I'm none too fond of roses.<p>

It is the color of love.  
>My greatest desire.<br>The only thing I will never have.  
>Mine is tainted,<br>my kiss the one of death.

It is the color of my fears,  
>The color of my demise.<br>The color of apples,  
>bloody as can be.<br>The color of my regret.  
>The color of my fire.<p>

Red.


	30. Monster

I am a monster.  
>I feel the sting every day.<br>Reminded by the taunting voices,  
>and by those who wish to spite me.<br>I know the truth,  
>the unknown truth knows me.<br>I am not a monster,  
>Merely a shell,<br>robbed of her true life.

I feel like a monster,  
>but I am not truly one of them.<br>I am one of those secret beings,  
>the ones that know the truth.<br>The reality of it all.  
>Of the puppet show that we all star in.<br>And the cage that keeps us bound.  
>The Queen is a monster,<br>I am the human.  
>Yet I still feel the blood dripping from my fingertips.<p>

Perhaps for always,  
>perhaps for eternity.<br>Perhaps I really am a monster.


	31. The Victor Tells the Story

p style="text-align: center;"Oh my enemy,br /how nice of you to join /You see how I'm withering?br /You see how I'm fading?br /I wonder if you enjoy /Oh how silly of me,br /you wouldn't./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"You're the hero of this wretched tale,br And I the villain,br /Forever fated to /Hardly seems fair,br /That we never get to switch our roles,br /until it is too late for hope to return./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Oh, my dear,br stop pitying /I asked for this, remember?br /I asked for you to stab me in the back,br /for the knife to be twisted even farther in,br /then pulled out quickly all at /Remember? br /Oh of course you wouldn't,br /I nearly forgot,br /the victor tells the story. /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"And it wasn't me.p 


End file.
